Lovely Things
by Seanacles
Summary: Serie de One - Shots llenos de ternura, humor y drama cerca del ship OutlawQueen de la serie Once Upon a Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo fic. La verdad es que tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer algo así y solo espero que lo disfruten muchísimo, como pudieron leer en la descripción serán One Shots con historias súper tiernas y súper cutes de OQ. Déjenme una estrellita si este #1 fue de su agrado, bai.**

...

 _Un lago frente a un parque, una banca de madera y el canto de los pájaros hacían que Regina se sintiera como en casa, era maravilloso la forma en la que este lugar le traía un buen recuerdo._

 _El lago de Storybrooke estaba en su memoria gracias a que Robin ahí le había dicho que la escogía a ella, ella sabía que su amor sería infinito gracias a ser almas gemelas aunque sus actos de ese hombre siempre la enamoraban más._

 _Justamente hoy, en el aniversario de su muerte la morena lo visitó y habló con él dejando una flecha decorada nuevamente por una flor mientras le hablaba; después quizo visitar aquella banca llena de recuerdos sin saber lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse._

 _Una mano callosa se extendió frente a ella notando como pelos rubios adornaban la muñeca del inicio de aquel brazo, Regina entonces trago duró al sentir como el dedo índice de un extraño levantaba su mentón._

 _—¿Robin? ¿Eres tú? Pero..._

 _—Soy yo, no importa como, logre volver a ti, Regina. —su amor verdadero, su alma gemela estaba ahí, estaba con ella y ella ahora se sentía más completa que nunca, fue entonces cuando por instinto se puso de pie tan solo para sentir sus labios chocar nuevamente comenzando con aquellas sensaciones que había creído muertas por un tiempo indefinido._

 _Regina se acerco más a él permitiendo que sus fuertes brazos del hombre hombre rodarán su pequeña cintura haciendo que ella rodeara su cuello sintiéndose como en casa nuevamente._

 _La morena alcaldesa finalmente supo que ambos necesitaban respirar y fue entonces cuando se separó poco a poco notando un color pálido en Robin._

 _—¿Robin? ¿Que sucede? —ella tomó su mejilla con la palma de su mano trazando el hoyuelo que tanto amaba._

 _—No temas, no debes temer. Estaré aquí siempre, vendré y debes tener en cuenta que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

 _—No, no, Robin estarás bien, vas a estarlo._

 _El dolor se hizo presente y aún más profundo cuando lo vio negar con su cabeza, entonces desapareció; ella nuevamente se quedó sola._

—¡Robin! ¿¡Robin!? —gritó despertando de un sueño que había comenzando tan hermoso como algunos anteriores pero esta vez había sido trágico y aún más por el hecho de que el vacío en su pecho se prolongó.

Solía sentirlo cada noche cuando tenía que seguir fingiendo esta doble vida en Hyperion Heigths con su hijo adulto luchando por descubrir la verdad, con una hermosa niña como su nieta y ahora con esto.

Ella necesitaba a Robin, lo extrañaba y siempre que tenía estas recurrentes pesadillas se tenía que preguntar noche tras noche, ¿Porque ese maldito ladrón tuvo que desobedecer su petición y cruzarse en su camino?

Aquella mañana se dio cuenta que al despertarse de ese sueño ya eran las seis de la mañana y aunque Roni podía levantarse más tarde, Regina sabía que no podía seguir durmiendo.

Lo intentó cuando se puso de pie para lavar su rostro y cepillar aquellos rulos demasiado alborotados que arreglaría más tarde pero aún así, no consiguió dormir, una vuelta en la cama, luego dos y con la tercera estaba decidida a salir corriendo del departamento tan pequeño al que su versión maldita se había acostumbrado.

—¿Porqué Roni Miller tenía que vivir a base de alcohol? —la joven morena de preguntó cuando finalmente a las siete de la mañana decidió salir a recorrer las calles a pesar de que apenas estuviesen abriendo algunos locales; justo antes de eso hubiera querido tener algo en su estómago pero al abrir la nevera se dio cuenta que no había nada más que cerveza caducada y dos pedazos de pizza congelados.

Frustrada, cerró de un empujón la puerta y tomó su chaqueta de cuero, se puso sus botas y dio un último arreglo a sus rulos ya que, cabe destacar que sí, Regina extrañaba Storybrooke, quería que Henry estuviera bien, extrañaba visitar la tumba de Robin y por supuesto su oficina pero no cambiaría algo de eso por dejar de usar la ropa cómoda por elección de Roni.

Esos pantalones de mezclilla eran maravillosos –también hacían resaltar su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo mucho más, así que para Regina eso estaba demasiado bien– para un día estresante en el bar.

A las ocho de la mañana bajo por su escalera de caracol con llaves en mano dispuesta a tener un desayuno descente fuera de Seattle –aunque no pudieran salir de ahí, los límites quería explotarlos para saber hasta donde llegar a conseguir un buen jugo de naranja y tarta de manzana ya que al parecer Roni era inútil en la cocina siempre y cuando no se tratarán de hamburguesas– Regina lo necesitaba con urgencia, su estómago rugia a cada segundo exigiendo alimento.

Desgraciadamente sus planes fueron arruinados al notar como una figura corpulenta pero no lo suficiente, salía de su bar con una pequeña bolsa de efectivo.

¡No! Ella pagaría con ese dinero a Belfrey para seguir viviendo en la mentira hasta que solucionaran todo, no dejaría que un ser mal viviente robara sus ahorros.

—¿Que crees que haces? —camino con lentitud agradeciendo que su departamento estuviera justo arriba de Roni's.

El hombre se inmutó ante aquellas palabras, eran las siete de la mañana, ¿Quién demonios estaba despierto a estas horas un domingo?

—Robar, ¿No es evidente? —se burló se la señorita que aparentemente estaba relajada por ver su acto de delincuencia.

La verdad era que Regina había mantenido algunos toques de Roni, sinceramente la iba a extrañar una vez que tuviera que deshacerse de ella por siempre pero no estaba de más decir que algunos aspectos los guardaría para usarlos a su favor.

Como los pantalones, el bate y por supuesto la astusia para atrapar a un ladrón.

Roni había sufrido sólo un robo en toda su vida así que Regina aprendió que, si quieres atrapar al hombre debajo del pasa montañas, solo debes estar relajada y jugar con él.

—Puedo verlo, pero, ¿Un bar? Te creía más inteligente que eso. —ella se burló escaneando con la mirada su figura, podía decir que le parecía conocida pero no encontraba de donde.

—Tenía dinero suficiente para comprar armas, lindura.

¿Lindura? ¿Quién se creía para decir aquello? Nunca nadie la había llamado así y ciertamente lo único que se asemejaba era el _milady_ de Robin, su Robin, pero dolía como el infierno recordarlo.

—Bueno, entonces vete ahora antes de que la dueña llegue. —Regina se acerco un poco más porque no planeaba quitarle el dinero, ¿Que tal si este hombre atentaba contra ella? Ni siquiera le había visto el rostro por su pasamontañas y eso ya era arriesgado.

—En realidad me hace falta recoger algo, ¿Cuidarias? —el hombre preguntó pero cuando ni siquiera había obtenido una respuesta, aflojó nuevamente la chapa para entrar y dejó a la morena ahí... Cuidando de su propio bar.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado a Regina Mills en esta situación? En realidad era gracioso pero aún más gracioso la situación de tener que soportar lo que sea que ese hombre esté obteniendo cuando ella se muere de hambre y se muere por una maldita ensalada.

—¿Podrías apresurarte? —ella se asomó y no pudo evitar entrar para saber de que se trataba, pero su sorpresa fue demasiado grande comparada con lo que estaba viendo.

Era... Era... Pero no era posible, él había muerto, ella lo había visto, su ladrón había dado su vida para que ella continuará y siempre supuso que Zeus había sido injusto todo este tiempo pero jamás creyó que volvería a tenerlo con ella de nuevo, no tan cerca y mucho menos urgando en sus cosas un tanto personales del bar.

—¿Robin? —su voz temblaba, probablemente más de lo que hubiese imaginado y por si fuesen curiosos, el hambre había desaparecido, en su lugar tenía un terrible nudo en su estómago.

Su propio novio o ex - novio si se pone a pensar con más claridad y específicamente. Su ex - novio el cuál estaba muerto pero resucitó por algún azar del destino; le estaba robando.

— ¿Uh?

—¿Tu nombre es Robin?

Ni siquiera había reconocido su figura, su cuerpo por el que pasó sus manos tantas veces deleitandose mientras le hacía el amor, mientras estaban en su pequeña burburja.

Nunca pensó que era él estaría debajo de un pasamontañas, habían pasado demasiados años y justamente hoy, justamente en otro año más de su muerte ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlo de pie.

Pero Regina necesitaba asegurarse de que era real y de que no desaparecería cuando la maldición se rompiera.

—No, claro que no y tengo que irme ahora, un gusto robarle a la dueña de este bar frente a sus ojos. —su burla fue lo que la morena menos esperaba, podía incluso esperar más cosas aunque no sabía que había hecho la maldición con él ya que al parecer no lo recordaba.

—¿Sabías quién era yo?

—Vengo cada sábado por un trago, Roni Miller.

Ella se congeló nuevamente, quizá un poco más al escuchar como su nombre maldito salía de sus labios, oh... Quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que lo había extrañado pero no sería bien visto desde el punto de vista de Roni.

—Claro, claro es sólo que no escuche tu nombre antes. —ella se inmutó al ver como salía de la barra con probablemente el dinero de la caja registradora y algo más.

—Eso es porque no lo dije. —él sonrío por la simple de saber que estaba siendo una mala decisión haberle dado a conocer su rostro pero no le importaba, una parte por más extraño que fuera, confiaba en Roni.

Por otro lado las cosas que llevaba eran solo un extra, ni siquiera le podían importar tanto a la morena frente a él o al menos eso creía.

—No te vas a llevar eso, es mío.

—Regina no le permitirá a su versión maldita de su alma gemela llevarse la pluma que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo y dificultades.

—¿Esto? —el contrario levantó el objeto que para él era algo demasiado simple. —Es sólo una pluma.

—Si fuera sólo una pluma no la estarías robando, dámela. —Regina avanzó hasta que intentó arrebartarla de las manos de este ladrón pero él fue más rápido y más alto que ella así que nada estuvo a su favor.

—Yo creo que no. La necesito, deseame suerte, lindura. —él se estaba yendo, parece que esta versión de su Robin no era un caballero o alguien honorable, era todo lo contrario pero ni siquiera con todo eso me terminaba de cuadrar el porque necesitaba su pluma de la esperanza.

Entre tantos pensamientos estaba bloqueada, no sabía cómo decirle que era importante pero un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, fue la campanilla de su bar; él se había ido, ni siquiera supo su nombre maldito y ahora estaría quien sabe dónde con su dinero, sus ahorros.

—Maldita sea. —gimió frustrada pateando con sus botas de casco negro la madera de su barra.

Roni Miller ahora no tenia ni un centavo y Regina Mills estaba en desventaja por saber que había sido robada por el amor de su vida.

Que buen inicio de mañana, ¿No?

Aunque ninguno de ellos o al menos no el dichoso ladrón se llegara a imaginar lo que sucedería muy pronto pues bien dicen que todo un qué y un porqué, aunque a veces estos dichos no los seguía Rick Landon.

Él era un ladrón con experiencia, había asaltado los mejores bancos de Canadá, Seattle e incluso pequeñas tiendas con dinero sólo para apoyar a gente necesitada. Muchos decían que era un vividor pero realmente era alguien honrado que ayuda a todo aquél ser humano en apuros.

¿La razón? Simple y sencillamente lo hacía sentir completo; toda su vida había estado sólo, sin hijos, sin esposa. No era algo característico de Rick aunque los últimos días eso estaba cambiando.

Había sucedido de forma tan repentinamente que ni siquiera el rubio ladrón se lo podía creer.

Roni, Roni Miller estaba en su cabeza a cada instante y en cada maldito segundo posible del día; todo había sucedido hace ya más de un mes desde que ella sin llamar a la policía ni levantar cargos le había permitido robar sus ahorros los cuales habían estado destinados para cubrir sus necesidades pero justo hoy, él deseaba devolverle ese favor.

Era miércoles por la mañana así que supuso e internamente deseo que la morena de hermosos rulos estuviera en su bar limpiando vasos.

—¿Hola? ¿Esto sigue siendo Roni's?

—preguntó haciendo sonar la campanilla del lugar cuando noto como la mujer que abarcaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba dando la espalda.

Era hermosa incluso desde atrás, tenía una cintura definida y un hermoso trasero, Nick era fan de los traseros así que en definitiva el de la señorita Miller no se quedaba nada atrás, de hecho estaba en su top cinco.

—Claro, a menos que decida ofrecerle a Victoria Belfrey mi hogar de nuevo. —Roni sonrío cuando se giró para ver quién era dueño de aquella voz pues no la había logrado identificar en un principio. —Soy Ro...

—Roni Miller.

Regina escuchó vagamente como el rubio, su Robin maldito frente a ella estaba completando aquella línea de nombre alterno que decía a todo visitante que deseaba tomar un trago en su bar pero que por desgracia no supo como finalizar; estaba de nuevo sin palabras.

Él estaba aquí ¿Que estaba haciendo? Supuso qué después del robo no lo volvería a ver, o no al menos hasta que la maldición finalmente se rompiera –lo cual estaba tardando más de la cuenta– y entonces finalmente tuviera a su líder de los Merry Men abrazandola, haciendo que estuviese donde siempre había pertenecido, en sus brazos.

Pero Regina no podía pensar con claridad, no ahora, mejor dicho nunca desde que supó que Robin estaba aquí además de no saber nada acerca de él excepto que era un ladrón profesional, la nueva maldición lo hacía llevar siempre una chaqueta negra de cuero aunque con una playera de distinto color –o ella al menos suponía eso– botas de casco y un rostro afeitado.

Era muy guapo, los años no le habían hecho justicia e incluso internamente, muy en el fondo, la morena deseaba saber que se sentiría tocar la suavidad que el rostro de Robin poseía.

—¿Ya no eres Roni Miller?

—nuevamente escucho ese hermoso acento de Sherwood y fue cuando reacciono.

—¿Perdón? —una pequeña risa baja vio como salía del hombre y ella deseo hacer otra pregunta estúpida para volver a oír eso.

—Te había preguntando si esto seguía siendo Roni's pero no respondiste por completo y después te quedaste hipnotizada.

Regina no sabía que responder a eso, realmente había quedado perdida en la atmósfera cuando estaba frente a Robin, pero en su defensa, ¿Que persona no lo haría? ¿Que persona no se quedaría así con tan solo tener de vuelta a su alma gemela?

—Lo siento pero no suelo ser amigable con las personas que me roban. —Roni Miller tenía que actuar, tenía que salir a la luz, para Regina en ese momento lo más viable fue agacharse y sacar su bate.

—¡Wow! ¡Hey!

—Largo, no dejaré que me robes de nuevo, esto dolerá mucho, lo prometo. —la morena amenazó saliendo de la barra con aquel arsenal que era para Roni.

—¡No vengo a robar, vengo a devolver! —Ryan soltó gritando cuando la veía acercarse a él de forma más que amenazadora, decidida.

Regina no quería actuar así con él, mucho menos correrlo pero esos ahorros habían sido importantes y los estaba volviendo a juntar pero todo se detuvo cuando escucho aquello.

—Dime tu nombre o estarás en una cama de hospital por múltiples golpes de bate. —levanto el bate como advertencia.

—¡Ryan, Ryan Landon! Ahora, lindura, baja eso. —pidió.

¿Ryan? ¿Ese era su nombre? Regina se preguntó porque tendría que ser una "R" en un inicio, supuso que, sería una pista de la verdadera personalidad que se escondía debajo de toda esta maldición.

—Bien, Ryan, ¿Has venido por un trago entonces? —ella cuestionó bajando a su arma pues Robin se veía bastante asustado o al menos su versión maldita.

—No. He venido a darte esto. —Ryan entregó un sobre bastante grueso con efectivo dentro –el cual se logró apreciar pues no había sido cerrado– justo como se había prometido a sí mismo.

Regina sintió una calidez y al mismo tiempo su corazón hincharse, quizá su versión maldita del ladrón le había decidido robar pero era honorable, como Robin siempre lo había sido.

Ella ni siquiera sabía que decir así que sólo dejó el bate en su barra y tomó el efectivo dando la vuelta al rededor para estar detrás de dicha barra antes mencionada. Regina guardó el dinero dónde Robin lo había encontrado antes y justo después se volvió hacia él.

—Gracias, eres un ladrón con honor. —sonrió sin querer sonrojarse porque claramente no había un motivo pero... Oh dios, ella quería besarlo tanto despertarlo y decirle que en cualquier mundo y en cualquier versión siempre sería su ladrón favorito de todos los reinos habidos y por haber.

Era poco decir lo cautivado que había estado Ryan Landon al principio. ¿Quién se querría enamorar o al menos tener el valor de invitar a salir a alguien que lo quería golpear? Bueno, él era esa clase de hombre.

Roni Miller le había robado el corazón, como literalmente dicen así que estaba dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos existentes, incluso un golpe de ese bate.

—¿Me permites invitarte un trago?

—habían estado hablando al menos por dos horas, gracias a ser temprano no había clientes así que el bar estaba vacío y Ryan solo tenía dos cervezas en sistema junto a una de las deliciosas hamburguesas de Roni.

Por otro lado Regina estaba teniendo precaución a pesar de que, estaba feliz de tener a Robin aquí pues siempre seguía existiendo esa duda de como fue posible que estuviera vivo; cabe destacar que durante el mes en el que se desapareció sin dejar rastro la hizo entristecer un poco al pensar que jamás lo vería o que quizá había sido su imaginación.

Una imaginación bastante mala.

—¿Un trago? Trabajo en un bar, niño bonito, no necesito que me pagues un trago. —la morena quería aceptar, realmente quería, pero no deseaba arriesgarse a ir tan rápido.

De todos modos la maldición se rompería en cualquier momento.

—Entonces vamos al cine, vamos ahora.

Regina negó recogiendo los trastes vacíos de Robin sintiendo un crujido en su corazón al ver la mirada de decepción que él le había dado, todo lo que murmuro fue un espero esto cubra la cuenta, adiós, Roni mientras se alejaba no sin antes haberse quedado parado en la puerta por la voz de la morena interrumpiendo.

—Creó que podría ir pero solo si me dejas escoger la película. —nunca antes había hecho esto con Robin en Storybrooke, jamás habían ido al cine pero tener esta oportunidad de oferta no era para desperdiciarse.

Regina y también Roni querían salir con él, deseaban hacerlo porque era emocionante, además, ¿Que daño podría causar?

Ryan sonrío al verla con su chaqueta puesta y llaves en mano, esto jamás pensó que sucedería.

Ni siquiera tenía un plan porque creyó que rechazaría justo como al principio pero al ver que ella lo había seguido supo que algo sí debía suceder.

Un beso. Ryan Landon iba besar a Roni Miller.

—Puedes escogerla y te comprare las mejores palomitas de Hyperion Heigths. —prometió cuando estaban saliendo del pintoresco bar.

Regina no sabía que tipo de película era su favorita, recordar como había tenido dificultades en el mundo real para manejar los aparatos eléctricos fue algo para que ahora daría risa pero nada de eso ayudó al hecho de que sus gustos a la hora de ver televisión funcionarán.

Toda su vida vio con Henry aquellas películas de súper héroes y Disney que aborrecia un poco por toda la historia que había ahí, ni siquiera era la real además de recordar como había reaccionado Robin al leer algunos fragmentos del libro que ella le había regalado; ni siquiera se podía imaginar que hubiese pensando el ladrón si le mostraba la película en _la extraña caja mágica parlante_ como él solía llamarle al DVD.

—¿Estás bien? —Ryan preguntó tomando su mano sin saber qué consecuencias podría tener aquello.

La morena tembló con anticipación una vez que estaba sintiendo los cálidos dedos de Robin envueltos al rededor de los suyos. Ella se había perdido de esto pero estar pensando y estar con los constantes recuerdos vividos con Robin quien no era Robin en este momento la mantenían fuera de orbita.

—Lo estoy. —el agarre se apretó cuando fueron llamados por un trabajador del cine para que pudiesen comprar las palomitas. Ryan soltó su mano unos instantes haciendo que ambos extrañaran esa calidez pero cuando compro aquellas palomitas con extra queso, se dirigieron a la sala dónde estaba aparentemente vacía.

Excepto, la morena captó, por una pareja de ancianos sentados en primera fila, fuera de eso estarían solos en los lugares que Robin había escogido; la última fila de la sala, en medio sólo porque decía que desde ahí se tenía mejor vista, ella fue sin peros y cuando estuvieron sentados comió unas pocas de palomitas.

—¡Oh! Son deliciosas.

—Te dije que eran las mejores, lindura. —Ryan... Robin... Seguía utilizando esa palabra que era tan similar y dolía un poco, pero pensó que podía hacer esto, ella podía tener esta cita con la versión maldita del amor de su vida, ella podía.

Además, mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando cada momento, especialmente cuando su ladrón tomó su mano nuevamente para besar sus nudillos logrando un color en sus mejillas de tono rojizo.

—No creía que fueses un caballero.

—Sólo cuando quiero impresionar, además, te devolví el dinero, eso no suelo hacerlo a menudo.

Esas palabras sin duda, la hicieron reaccionar, ¿Porque le había devuelto ese ahorro? Ella lo estaba juntando nuevamente con trabajo duro cada noche en el bar y no entendía que empujó a Robin a hacerlo.

—¿Lo hiciste porque querías invitarme a una cita? ¿O fue porque temías que te encontrará en Seattle y te presentará a mi bate? —intento usar un poco de su humor, aunque no lo tuviera tan a menudo, claro estaba.

Ryan soltó de nuevo esa risa, encantadora mostrando sus dientes que seguían igual, parejos y blancos, maldita sea, ¿Donde había estado todos estos años? Era impresionante como ni siquiera tenía más canas en sus sienes de las que ya, estaba muy bien conservado.

—Lo devolví porque había sido utilizado para mi persona. —él dijo pero al ver el rostro de la mujer con una expresión de extrañesa, decidió continuar. —Robo porque me parece injusto que haya ricos y pobres, que exista gente sin el valor para al menos otorgar una moneda a quien más lo necesita.

—Ryan, eso es muy dulce. —la forma en la que su nombre salía de sus labios, un nombre tan distinto pero al mismo con un parecido tan similar la hizo tragar duro.

—En realidad te devolví el dinero porque soy un ladrón profesional pero con honor; necesitaba devolvertelo porque tenía pinta de ser un ahorro.

—Lo era.

—Ahora puedes continuar ahorrando entonces, estamos con deuda saldada. —dijo olvidando por completo la película –que apenas tenía un inicio en los trailers así que no estaba siendo tan interesante– a él le importaba más en este momento Roni, la hermosa y valiente Roni Miller.

Ella sintió que había algo más, incluso si su ladrón estaba presente de manera discreta en la versión maldita de Robin.

—¿Fue por lo único que regresaste?

—su pregunta casi sintió que estaba siendo respondida cuando Ryan llegó su mano a sus labios nuevamente para besar sus nudillos como hace unos instantes.

La película estaba definitivamente olvidada.

—No. Regrese porque estabas utilizando una parte importante de mis pensamientos lo cual es de alguna forma extraño pero...

—Se siente bien, ¿no? De algún modo sientes que encaja. —malditas sean sus mejillas y las palabras que habían salido sin un solo titubeo de su boca, estaba dicho.

—Lo es, se siente bien y me hace pensar que toda mi vida estuve esperando a encontrarte.

Si tan solo estuvieses despierto, ladrón.

Sus pensamientos la traicionaron provocando una sonrisa apenas pintada pero no impidió que la mano del rubio viajara hasta su mejilla solo para poder acercarla.

Regina sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, había esperado demasiado porque desde su muerte, desde que su hombre de bosque había dado la vida por ella, la morena todo lo que deseaba era tenerlo de nuevo seguro y feliz en su bóveda o en su campamento mientras ella se regocijaba con ese olor a bosque.

—Hueles a lavanda, manzana y...

—Canela. —ella completo recordando como Robin en Storybrooke había tenido una increíble reacción a ese dulce condimento para postres.

—Pero esa no eres tú. —los ojos de ambos comenzaron a dilatarse un poco al mismo tiempo que su voz era más baja que antes para que solo ellos y nadie más fuera testigo de sus palabras. La mirada de Ryan bajo a sus labios cubiertos por el bálsamo transparente con ese sabor inconfundible que él había descifrado. —Son tus labios.

Por instinto Regina se acerco sintiendo los nervios en las puntas de sus dedos pero no podía esperar.

Ella sabía que la maldición no se rompería por su beso, además de que necesitaba encontrar la cura para Henry antes de todo.

Así que un solo beso de su alma gemela –o muchos– no haría ningún daño.

—¿Quieres probar? —una voz sexy poco característica de su versión maldita Roni, salió con valentía.

—¿Puedo? —él quería tan mal hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo y no parar jamás; la acerco un poco más hasta sentir sus narices rozar.

Sólo basto de un asentimiento de la hermosa morena que tenía en frente escuchando un ojalá no seas alérgico y gracias al cielo que no lo era porque Ryan Landon amaba la canela, mucho más ahora que la estaba obteniendo de una mujer a la que quería mantener en su vida por un buen tiempo.

Sus labios eran suaves, tan suaves como podía recordar y su rostro sin barba era extraño pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

Regina sonrío en medio de esto cuando sintió a Ryan morder su labio inferior, tenía una pasión muy bien escondida que le comenzaba a gustar más de lo que debería admitir.

El ladrón por otro lado la acerco mucho más a pesar de estar en un lugar público pues no le estaba importando en lo absoluto ahora y mucho menos le importo cuando sus manos se posaron en su cintura para instarla a quedar encima de él, Roni era tan hermosa que necesitaba admirarla hasta donde se le permitiera.

Regina hubiese detenido esto si se tratara de cualquier otra persona pero no era cualquier persona, era su Robin Hood, era él, su Robin de Locksley maldito pero ahora estaba con ella y no quería que terminará este momento

La morena pronto estuvo a horcadas sobre él pero el beso había sido roto por la necesidad del aire solo unos segundos, sus frentes se juntaron y sintió como Robin... Ryan, rozaba sus narices, era un gesto tan tierno que la hizo viajar nuevamente a aquella mañana en su bóveda, simplemente mágico.

—Eres un... —quiso alagar pero al parecer su parte contraria tenía otras ideas ya que la callo aplastando sus labios contra los de ella nuevamente haciendo a la morena por instinto pasar sus manos al rededor de su cuello y dejar a sus uñas sujetar ese rubio cabello que poseía su alma gemela.

La lengua nunca había sido un impedimento y a decir verdad ella recordaba como era una de sus formas favoritas de Robin para besarla, así que no se quejaba en lo absoluto; eso fue evidente cuando un pequeño gemido casi invisible se hizo presente por parte de Regina.

Ella sintió a Ryan tensarse pero no quería que se separara ahora y sabía bien como mantenerlo quieto; con las yemas de sus dedos bajo hasta las venas de su cuello, esas que le gustaba morder y con las cuales solía divertirse hace tantos años y acarició sabiendo lo que provocaría aquello.

Se estaba arriesgando.

Regina se acerco un poco más como si eso fuera posible agradeciendo el calor del momento con la película ya iniciada dejada en el olvido.

Es ahora cuando desearía tener magia para transportarlos pero se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, lo sabía y tenía que parar.

Tenía que parar porque no estaban solos aquí y los ruidos que hacían podrían ahuyentar a los ancianos de la primera fila, agregando que necesitaban algo de aire.

— Roni... —fue todo lo que Landon dijo apenas sus labios se separaron, incluso un rulo rebelde de la morena había escapado de su sitio y él se dio a la tarea de acomodarlo.

—¿Todo bien? —murmuró.

Ryan negó sonriendo cuando claramente todo estaba más que bien y quería transmitirselo de esa forma.

Regina por otro lado quería besarlo aunque fuese castamente pero se contuvo al momento en el que sus manos chocaron contra una cadena adornando el cuello del ladrón; pudo ver a Ryan tranquilo mientras ella se enderezaba y sacaba aquél objeto que era cubierto por la camisa del contrario.

—¿La tuviste todo este tiempo? —ella casi sintió que su mundo giraba y se volvía a construir con esperanza, eso y un poco de admiración hacia la versión maldita de Robin.

—Sí, era una forma de tener suerte según mis creencias, además perdí una igual hace un tiempo y todo lo que queria era recuperarla. —suspiró algo melancólico porque al parecer para él era un buen amuleto. —Cuando la vi entre tus cosas no pensé que fuera lo más correcto pero de algún modo me llamó la atención y la tomé.

—La supiste cuidar, no me quejo de ello. Hasta la hiciste un bonito collar. —Regina sonrío acariciando la pluma que Roland, su pequeño caballero antes de partir al Bosque Encantado hace muchos años, le había dado esto como símbolo de que su padre estaría siempre con ella.

La pluma de Robin de Locksley, una que era hasta ahora tan importante para ella como para su versión maldita.

Y ahora más que nunca deseaba saber la historia detrás de todo eso, ahora más que nunca deseaba encontrar aquella cura para salvar a su hijo y despertar a su ladrón.

—De algún modo me comenzó a recordar a ti y al compromiso que tenía contigo. —él la había hecho sonrojar tantas veces que no sería un secreto lo mucho que le gustaba hacer eso tan solo para ver sus mejillas adornadas de un color escarlata.

La morena acaricio la pluma con las yemas de sus dedos antes de dejarla nuevamente descansando en el cuello de Ryan dejando que se cubriera con la tela de su camisa; él, por otra parte dejó que ella lo admirara sintiendo sus toques casi fantasmas en su rostro, cabello y cuello, como si quisiera recordarlo por su algo malo le llegada a suceder.

Casi podía decir que se conocían de toda una vida o de una vida pasada.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

Regina sonrío sabiendo que Ryan Landon no podía evitar quedarse sin coquetear aunque fuera un poco.

—Sí, en realidad estaba pensando como hace unos minutos interrumpiste algo que iba a decir.

—¿Oh, eso fue así? —su mano viajo a su espalda baja acercándola nuevamente y tomando su mejilla con otra para tenerla a la altura requerida. —¿Que era lo que no habías podido decirme?

—Lo tan buen besador que eres; fui interrumpida por otro de tus besos, sólo quería alagarte. —ronroneo de la manera sexy rozando sus labios nuevamente con los de él.

Otro beso no haría mal.

—Dejame comprobar ese halago porque no estoy seguro de llenar tus estándares, lindura. —Ryan dijo acercándola nuevamente a él cuando sus labios estaban unidos y claramente aprovecharían eso el resto de la película.

Nunca ninguno de ellos pensó ni en un millón de años que está sería la mejor visita al cine de todos los tiempos pero, sin duda eso hacía feliz tanto a Regina como a la versión maldita de ella pues sonrío nuevamente como hace mucho tiempo no lo había sabiendo que una parte de Robin Hood estaba implantada en lo más fondo de esta versión maldita de Ryan Landon y que sólo se necesitaría demasiada esperanza para hacer que volviera a sus brazos finalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**#OQPromptParty2019**

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, este es un nuevo One-Shot con temática de una nueva semana OQ. Espero que lo disfruten mucho; el tema de cada uno se mostrará antes de iniciar dicho capítulo.

 **Henry, Roland y Robin juegan Mario Kart**

 **—**

— ¡Será divertido! —Henry sonrió cuando sentó a Robin en el sofá mientras Roland prendía la consola.

—Yo seré Yoshi. —se escuchó la elección de Roland cuando tomó los dos controles para jugar.

Robin, quien estaba viendo y escuchando cada una de sus acciones tuvo que prestar atención para poder jugar a este Mario Kart como ambos le estaban diciendo.

Prometió cuidar a los muchachos en este día libre de escuela mientras Regina mantenía la paz en Storybrooke.

Lo que nunca se imaginó es que ambos niños estuvieran ansiosos por enseñarle un poco más de la tecnología extraña que poseía este mundo sin magia.

—Roland, no puedes ser un dinosaurio, eres un pequeño Merry Men. —dijo el ladrón con su ceño fruncido.

—Entonces quiero ser Iron Man.

Henry comenzó a reírse cuando le explicó que todos esos eran personajes ficticios y, que, así como no creían que Robin Hood o la Reina Malvada existía, Mario y Yoshi tampoco.

— ¿No son reales entonces?

—No, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tienes que jugar Mario Kart con nosotros. —el niño de doce años le recordó cuando Roland se acercó con ambos controles.

— ¡Será divertido, papá! Puedes ser Luigi.

— ¿Que es un Luigi? —Robin cuestionó.

— ¡Es el súper amigo de Mario! —Roland respondió emocionado, se sentó en las piernas del ladrón y entonces Henry escogió un nivel –la senda arcoíris era el favorito de ambos a pesar de que el niño más pequeño cayera todo el tiempo– para mostrarle a Robin de que se trataba todo esto.

Había carritos de carreras, distintos mundos de colores, personajes y también artículos extra para incluirle –como paracaídas o distintos logos– y Robin estaba seguro de que jamás había visto algo así.

Estaba fascinado por lo que la caja mágica –ese era el nombre destinado para el televisor–

— ¿Que son esos? —cuestionó a ambos niños cuando Henry al parecer estaba escogiendo un simio extraño para conducir.

— ¡Esos son los personajes, papá! Henry siempre escoge a Bowser o Wario porque dice que son más veloces.

—Pero yo siempre gano. —Henry presumió antes oprimir con su control el inicio de la partida.

El ladrón quien logró apreciar aquella extraña tortuga con picos en su caparazón solo pudo reducirlo a que era bastante extraño, pero pronto sintió como estaba a punto de presenciar una pelea entre ambos niños, así que, para evitarlo, se le ocurrió. —Yo podría ganarles a los dos muy rápido.

—Papá eres muy mentiroso, eso no es posible. —Roland aseguró soltando una risa mientras oprimía el botón que aceleraba en la pantalla.

— ¡Roland, no hagas eso! —Henry reclamó.

— ¿Qué hiciste Roland? Deja jugar a Henry.

—Le puse una trampa porque quiero ganar. —respondió el pequeño niño como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Estaba claro que Roland se había adaptado muy bien a la tecnología andante que para Robin no era más que complicado y extraño.

Pensó, mientras veía la caja mágica y sus múltiples colores, que debía aceptar la ayuda tanto de Henry como de Roland. Ellos lo ayudarían a adaptarse más rápido; además de que sorprendería a Regina en algún momento con los conocimientos que comenzaba a poseer.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo hice, Henry! ¡Te vencí y Yoshi es el ganador! —Roland sacó de sus pensamientos al líder de los Merry Men's al escuchar todas las exclamaciones del Locksley más pequeño.

—Oh... Bueno, supongo que es turno de Robin, quizá él pueda ganarte. —Henry dijo como si estuviese triste, pero el rubio lo conocía mejor que eso, sabía que había fingido y estaba dejando que Roland ganará.

Regina había criado al muchacho de la mejor manera.

— ¿Qué? No. Definitivamente yo perderé contra Roland o contra ti. No sé jugar esa... Cosa. —apunto al televisor como si se tratara de magia negra o algo parecido.

—Mario Kart, papá.

— ¿Como dices?

—Su nombre del juego es Mario Kart, no "cosa". —Roland hizo una seña con sus manos y entonces le dio el control, dio un brinco para estar en el piso y posterior a eso, subió al sofá para no cubrir con sus rizos alborotados la vista de su padre a la hora de comenzar la competencia.

Robin estaba renuente, sabía que perdería y no sería divertido que los muchachos le contarán aquello a Regina, pero al menos podría intentarlo, ¿no es así?

—Quiero a Mario, pero que no tenga bigote, se ve extraño. —dijo.

—Robin, Mario tiene bigote porque así es el diseño, no puedes quitarlo. —Henry explicó e incluso tomó el control para demostrarle qué era imposible.

—Entonces... Quiero a ese hongo.

— ¡Ese es Toad! —Roland sonrió emocionado y enseguida escogió a Yoshi, pues pensó que eran una buena pareja.

Henry entregó su control a Robin y tomó asiento en el piso esperando ver la partida que estaban por tener padre e hijo.

Aunque probablemente era una injusticia poner al ladrón a jugar en senda arcoíris teniendo en cuenta que jamás había tocado si quiera una consola de videojuegos.

Robin intentó concentrarse, pensó que presionando los botones con más fuerza lograría algo, pero no era así como realmente funcionaba.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Robin intentando buscar el carro de carreras. —No puedo ver al hongo de manchas rojas.

Roland soltó una pequeña risa mientras esquivaba un obstáculo y dejaba dos trampas para sus jugadores.

— ¡Caíste al vacío desde el principio, papá!

— ¿Qué? —no podía creer que fuese posible morir y volver a revivir, era todo muy extraño.

—Es un juego, Robin, tienes tres vidas o en ocasiones distintas son ilimitadas.

— ¿Y porque no puedo ganarle a Roland?

— ¡Porque has caído al vacío cinco veces desde que inicio el juego! —exclamó y soltando el control se acercó hasta su padre para dar dos palmadas en sus mejillas. —Tranquilo papá, vamos a jugar todo el día hasta que dejes de caerte sin razón en la senda arcoíris.

Henry se rió y decidió que debería ir por una dona con relleno de chocolate para poder aguantar lo que su pequeño hermano le había propuesto al mayor.

Robin simplemente suspiró y lo último que supo es que estaba presionando el botón de play nuevamente para está vez tratar de vencer a un niño.

Maldito Mario Kart.


	3. Chapter 3

**#OQPromptParty2019**

¡Hey de nuevo! Así es, será una actualización o hasta dos, en cada fic nuevo que tengo. Disfruten esta semana tanto como yo.

 **Robin y Regina tienen un tiempo privado en Camelot.**

 **...**

Tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte nunca pensó que sería tan aterrador. Había estado en robos de alto riesgo donde debía trepar árboles, disparar sus flechas y sobre todo, cuidarse de la guardia real.

Pero nunca había tenido que ser envenenado y dolía, había dolido como el mismo infierno cuando sentía como por sus venas su sangre hervía en el interior de sí mismo, estaba sintiendo la muerte llegar, pero se sentía bien.

Sentía como una paz enorme lo estaba inundando y estaba feliz, feliz de haber salvado a su alma gemela y también, feliz de que su muerte no esté siendo tan terrible como se lo imagino. Sí, probablemente tenía un corte de una espada envenenada que fue enterrada en su abdomen bajo, pero siempre creyó que sería peor y sinceramente no estaba siendo así.

Ella estaba a salvo. Regina estaría a salvo gracias a él y eso fue todo lo que necesito para finalmente cerrar sus ojos.

—Robin... ¡Robin abre tus ojos! —exclamó la ex-reina malvada tomando el rostro de su eterno amor entre las palmas de sus manos. —No me hagas esto. —suplicó –algo que era inusual en la morena, pero él se estaba muriendo frente a ella–

Sabía que aún estaba respirando, pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y ella necesitaba verlos, quería observar al menos por última vez aquellos ojos azules que la hacían sentir en medio de un océano, aquellos que la hacían sentir libre, amada y en paz.

La morena lo dejó por un momento cuando se acercó a Emma Swan nuevamente, tenía una mirada amenazadora, herida, pero también llena de enojo.

—Sánalo. —ordenó.

—Regina, eso podría traer consecuencias.

—¡Solo hazlo! ¡Esa espada estaba hecha para matarme a mí y él lo impidió! Lo necesito con vida.

Dichas aquellas palabras, la actual Dark One se acercó a Robin Hood para simplemente hacer que sus manos soltaran destellos color amarillo y entonces, finalmente, el rubio líder de los Merry Men's soltó un respiro y sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Regina se acercó para intentar abrazarlo, cubrirlo con su calor, pero él no podía moverse aún, así que solo lo besó. Besó a su alma gemela dejándole saber todo el miedo y la angustia que había sentido mientras había estado semi-inconsciente.

—No vuelvas a meterte en mi camino.

—No soñaría con eso. —por primera vez, él sonrió y tuvo la fuerza suficiente para decir aquellas palabras que incluso a la morena hicieron reír.

 **...**

No recuerda mucho, no recuerda nada más que haber besado a Regina una última vez y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Pero ahora estaba en una enorme habitación –la que compartía con su alma gemela, olía a manzanas y las mantas tenían también un característico olor a vainilla– la luz del día atravesaba por las ventanas cuando de repente una puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Era Regina, tenía una bandeja entre sus manos que aparentemente contenía el desayuno y eso lo hacía feliz. Aparentemente estaban teniendo por primera vez un momento de privacidad desde que aterrizaron en estás tierras tan antiguas –pero cómodas y al mismo tiempo alejadas de esa tecnología que para el ladrón resultaba extraña–, pero con una manera deliciosa de preparar los alimentos necesarios para revivir.

—Buenos días. —la ex-reina malvada sonrió colocando en una pequeña mesa la charola para después acostarse junto a su alma gemela. —¿Cómo te sientes? —ella estaba tocando cada parte –decente– de su anatomía, creía que seguía herido, pero a decir verdad se preocupó por todo el tiempo que Robin se mantuvo dormido.

—Un poco... cansado. ¿Cuántas horas dormí? —estaba apenado, nunca había dormido tanto, siempre era el que solía despertarla todas las mañanas con besos y bastantes caricias, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que había tenido un sueño agotador.

—Tres días.

—¿Qué?

—Dormiste tres días, Robin of Locksley, pero está bien, estás a salvo. —la sonrisa que ella mostró lo hizo sentir un poco más enamorado de lo que ya se sentía por esa hermosa mujer.

Él, como líder de lo que alguna vez fue el mejor grupo de ladrones en Sherwood, se quitó la camisa de tela que tenía solo para verificar que no había sangre, no había vendas, no había nada excepto una marca que demostraba lo fatico de aquella noche.

Regina había estado viendo como era analizado aquél corte ya curado, pero tenía tanto miedo y se sentía tan culpable por hacer que Robin arriesgara su vida de esa forma, por hacer que estuviera en peligro más de una vez –contando las veces en las que su vida corrió peligro también en aquél año perdido–, la morena no tenía idea de cómo agradecerle o de, si incluso él la querría mantener cerca.

—Es solo es una marca, ven aquí. —como su alma gemela casi podía sentir aquel miedo, ni siquiera la estaba viendo, pero podía sentir como la culpa irradiaba a través de ella y Robin no podía permitir aquello.

Ella por instinto se acercó tratando de no dejar caer todo el peso de su cabeza en su hombro, pero su hombre bosque parecía tener ideas de todo lo contrario, pues, casi hizo que ella subiera una pierna encima de la suya.

Estuvieron unos momentos así, Robin besó su cabeza y Regina sonreía ante su olor característico a bosque, pero de un momento a otro un cuerpo comenzó a temblar, a temblar y a suspirar por algunas lágrimas que estaban siendo derramadas.

Era Regina, su alma gemela estaba llorando y Robin sentía que su corazón estaba rompiéndose porque nunca le había gustado ver llorar a una mujer; y la morena para él era su mundo entero.

—Casi te pierdo. —murmuró contra su hombro desnudo. Él solo la abrazó para depositar suaves besos en su cabeza –al menos diez– hasta que finalmente logró que su llanto cesara.

—Pero estoy bien, estamos aquí y esto es verdad... —sonrió e hizo que ella lo mirara directo a esos orbes azules que la mantenían más que hipnotizada. —Te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma.

La morena sonrió, sonrió feliz por escuchar aquello, porque sí, era verdad y le gustaba escucharlo cada vez que Robin quisiera decirlo. Ambos se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma sin importar las consecuencias. Nacieron para estar juntos, nacieron para pasar el resto de su vida juntos y morirían juntos. Eran almas gemelas después de todo. Además, el ladrón no pretendía cambiar eso en mucho tiempo, mucho menos Regina a pesar de que se recordara constantemente las palabras de Tinkerbell: El polvillo de duende solo te muestra una pequeña posibilidad. Ambos pueden odiarse, uno puede no sentir nada por el otro e inclusive hay más de un millón de opciones que no podría alcanzar a descifrar.

Pero, ellos se amaban, habían sido tan compatibles como dos gotas de agua y eso la hacía feliz, él la hacía feliz y estaba tan agradecida de haber encontrado un hombre que tuviera el valor de morir por ella –aunque si era honesta consigo misma, cuando su hombre bosque fue apuñalado, sintió como una parte estaba siendo arrancada de su interior–, así como claramente ella en algún momento moriría por él.

Siempre sería así.

Pero sus pensamientos la sacaron de un pequeño trance cuando Robin comenzó a hablar nuevamente –ella no escuchó nada, estaba en su propia nube–

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando. —se disculpó.

—Me di cuenta, milady. —sus malditos hoyuelos que la volvían cada vez más débil por segundo le hicieron tener la iniciativa de hacer que se inclinara hacía ella para que pudiera besarlo, no lo había besado –sin que él estuviese consciente al menos– en tres días y pareció una eternidad.

—Te extrañe, ladrón.

—¿A mí o a mis besos? Porque en realidad debo decir que doy buenos besos, no como los que tú das porque son exquisitos, pero...

—Son buenos.

—Lo son. —estuvo de acuerdo.

Nuevamente, Robin acarició su cabello deleitándose con la suavidad de aquellas hebras color ébano que le gustaba cepillar con sus dedos, era hermosa, se veía radiante a pesar de lo agotador que debió haber sido cuidarlo por tres días mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del veneno y la magia tan poderosa con la cual había sido curado.

Era perfecta y ni siquiera sabía que había hecho para merecer a un espécimen como ella.

—¿Sabes que eres muy especial para mí?

—Lo sé.

—Realmente, Regina, estoy agradecido de tenerte en mi vida y no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de que daría mi vida por ti más de un millón de veces. Sin importar qué. —aquellas palabras hicieron que lágrimas nuevamente se avecinaran, últimamente estaba tan sensible, pero claro que todo era por los hechos ocurridos anteriormente –o eso creía–.

—Voy a pedirte que dejes de decirme cosas como estás. Me hacen llorar, estoy muy sensible últimamente.

—Desde antes de que llegáramos a Camelot lo estabas. También has estado un poco enferma.

—Eso fue porque aquí la comida es horrible. No son como mi lasaña y mi café negro qué están a la orden del día.

El ladrón quería reír, no podía entender como su alma gemela no podía haberse dado cuenta de todos esos síntomas, pero él sí y entonces, se lo hizo saber.

—Cariño. El día del baile estabas feliz, podía sentirlo, pero también podía sentir muy dentro de mí que algo estaba mal y te salvé porque no sé cuanto tiempo podría aguantar si alguna vez te pierdo; además, no podía dejar que nuestro bebé sufriera alguna consecuencia.

Aquellas palabras pusieron a Regina en shock. "Nuestro bebé" sin duda alguna tenía que estar bromeando ya que claramente no se refería a Roland ni mucho menos a Henry –quien ya era un pre-adolescente–, él se refería realmente a un bebé. Un bebé de ambos, pero... Ella no podía quedar embarazada, se supone que era una maldición inquebrantable.

Pero, si la morena se ponía a pensar mejor su situación, él tenía razón, su periodo no había llegado en un tiempo, tenía asco por algunas comidas de Camelot y... Oh, había estado tan asustada, débil y frustrada al mismo tiempo cuando no sabía cómo evitar su muerte de Robin que en ese momento no se le hizo nada extraño, pero ahora sí.

Jamás había tenido emociones tan mezcladas como esas y sin dudas era extraño.

Una parte de ella no quería creerlo o mejor dicho, una parte de ella no quería ilusionarse con aquella preciosa posibilidad de tener en el vientre un bebé de su alma gemela.

—No sé cómo.

—Puedes averiguarlo cuando regresemos a Storybrooke, pero quiero cuidarte, quiero protegerte y quiero que sepas que deseo a este niño con todo mi ser. —sonrió Robin dejando un beso esquimal para tratar de hacerla sentir bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida y ni siquiera sabía si era verdad que tenía un bebé en su interior.

—Estoy muy seguro. Te amo, Regina. Eres el amor de mi vida y estoy muy enamorado de ti. No voy a alejarme, no quiero eso; en realidad deseo poder formar una familia contigo.

Y ahí estaban, esas eran unas palabras que ella pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar, pero como ex-reina malvada ella sentía que finalmente se merecía su final feliz.

Robin era su final feliz, él y su futura pequeña familia; definitivamente nada podía hacerla sentir más satisfecha.


	4. Chapter 4

**#OQPromptParty2019**

 **Robin y Regina se encuentran en un tren abarrotado.**

 **...**

Algún día ella debería abandonar el glamour que conllevaba usar tacones para crecer un par de centímetros extra –al menos por las pocas horas que duraba su rutina de trabajo–, pero no, Regina Mills jamás dejaría sus preciados tacones por una tormenta como la que estaba sucediendo en este momento ni mucho menos por su necesidad de tener que tomar el tren todos los días para llegar puntual a su destino.

—¡Tenga cuidado! —gritó un hombre empujando a la mujer que, al parecer estaba teniendo una mañana bastante mala, pues en cuanto ella logró su cometido de subir al tren no pudo evitar alejarse de gente como esta.

La morena lo ignoró, era lo mejor –no pretendía ponerse a pelear por un asiento que no se encontraba libre ni siquiera cuando olvidó aquel Starbucks con el cual siempre solía iniciar una mañana prometedora–, además era un hombre viejo, lleno de canas y con el característico olor a puros de mala calidad.

Sí, en definitiva, no valía la pena en absoluto.

 _6:30am_

Bien, estaba bien, aún faltaba una hora para que entrara a su trabajo, pero Regina era una de las personas más puntuales y comprometidas con aquella empresa que estaba comenzando a crecer, después de todo, ella era el genio en repostería detrás del éxito obtenido en algunos concursos. Agradecía que se le hubiera dado crédito por ello –y un aumento bastante notorio a su sueldo–, por hacer lo que más amaba.

Ella realmente nunca pensó que sucedería algo así; al contrario de todo, pensó que terminaría infeliz ordenando papeles en algún lado, pero no, era feliz.

Inglaterra realmente le había dado todas las satisfacciones del mundo que podía haber pedido de más joven, y sí, eso incluía los trenes abarrotados y llenos de gente todo el tiempo.

Algún día aprendería lecciones de manejo y entonces se compraría un automóvil, estaba comenzando a ser necesario.

—¿Podrías moverte un poco, por favor? —una voz la sorprendió y sacó de sus profundos pensamientos cuando aparentemente había estado demasiado recargada en un misterioso hombre –que al parecer era nativo de aquí, por el acento–, Regina inmediatamente se puso erguida y con un mechón acomodándose detrás de su oreja, finalmente hablo.

—Lo siento, el hombre de allá parecía estar muy molesto esta mañana y realmente no pretendía pelear. Así que lamento haberte molestado. —estaba apenada.

—No veo porque tendrías que estarte disculpando, milady, esta claro que los trenes abarrotados a esta hora del día son un martirio.

 _Milady._

Regina tenía tiempo sin escuchar aquella palabra, era bien sabido por los muchos libros de historia que había tenido la oportunidad de leer, que los reyes solían llamar así a las señoritas con las que estaban dispuestos a casarse y, por supuesto, que eran hijas de alta alcurnia.

Pero escuchar a un hombre con un acento bastante marcado decir aquello en definitiva la dejo... impresionada.

 **...**

Robin of Locksley era un fotógrafo especializado en platillos Deluxe que daban fama a su hermoso lugar natal. Él, secretamente estaba enamorado de Inglaterra a pesar de que no tenía muchos amigos, tenía a su madre, un hermano y bueno, su perro Luke también contaba un poco. ¿No es así? Porque él realmente creía que era así.

Le gustaba viajar en tren, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos ya que, según él, podía subirse y recorrer todas las estaciones sin necesidad de gastar tanto. Algunos podrían creerlo una pérdida de tiempo, pero, en definitiva, Robin no lo creía así.

Y, en su opinión había valido cada segundo tomar el tren en lugar de su automóvil en cuanto sintió como una señorita se presionaba contra él. No había sentido que el peso extra lo molestara –después de todo estaba lleno de personas a pesar de ser bastante temprano–, ella en realidad era pequeña, aunque probablemente traía algún tipo de botas altas por el clima.

Olía bastante bien –no distinguía si eran manzanas, vainilla o canela, pero olía de maravilla–, quizá muchos le dirían psicópata o enfermo por estar tratando de identificar el olor de una mujer que acaba de conocer, pero, en cuanto ella levantó su rostro quedó absolutamente impresionado.

Era hermosa, tenía ojos color café –o quizá eran de otro color y las luces del tren no dejaban distinguir con claridad–, poseía una piel morena y un acento bastante peculiar, demonios.

Debía conseguir algo de esta chica, probablemente su número o su nombre o –si era lo suficiente valiente–, un café.

—Estaba recargada en ti, creó que es un motivo suficiente para disculparme. —ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

—Puedes recargarte todo lo que desees. —mostró unos hoyuelos que a Regina le hicieron una revolución en su estómago. No se había dado cuenta que era un tipo bastante bien parecido.

Tenía esta barba adornando su rostro, una sonrisa de dientes parejos y un olor a roble, bosque... Como si viviera en algún lugar de Inglaterra con bastantes árboles y fuese capaz de extraer la esencia para hacer que se impregnara en su piel, pero todo ese encanto se vino abajo cuando lo escuchó decir aquello –aunque su cerebro tardara en responder–.

Regina ni siquiera optó por responderle, simplemente se ajustó aquel abrigo que tenía puesto, quería alejarse o, pero estaba bastante lleno así que realmente no tenía muchas opciones.

Robin por otra parte de sintió estúpido, ni siquiera había obtenido algo de ella y ya había arruinado cualquier oportunidad.

—No quise decir, eso no fue... Lo siento. Quiero decir, esto esta muy lleno. ¿No es así? Entonces, pensé que podrías recargarte o que podría ayudarte o solo... Yo podría... —estaba diciendo un trabalenguas, realmente no sabía como responder o como justificar lo que ahora estaba siendo tomado como una falta de respeto.

Su madre le dijo un millón de veces que ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos o llenos de humor negro harían que algunas chicas se alejaran de él –aunque eso también lo había tomado como una ventaja cuando no deseaba conocer a las señoritas que lo acosaban–, pero en definitiva no deseaba que una mujer tan hermosa como ésta se alejara de él.

La morena a su lado por otra parte estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, se sentía un poco molesta, pero una vez más se recordó que probablemente era ella la que había entendido mal aquel juego de palabras y ahora se sentía estúpida.

Estúpida porque tenía a un guapo ingles cerca de ella aparentemente en busca de un coqueteo amistoso y ahora lo estaba haciendo disculparse.

—No. Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. El tren suele llenarse así, simplemente que... He recibido peores comentarios y ya sabes. —Regina hizo una mueca sujetando la correa de su maletín en el hombro para evitar un desastre con las nuevas recetas que planeaba crear hoy.

Se supone que estaría teniendo a un fotógrafo profesional el día de hoy para subir sus platillos a una plataforma bastante famosa llamada _"The green velvet"_ así que también aquello era parte de su puntualidad en el trabajo –más de lo normal–, deseaba tener todo listo para que quien fuese a tomar las fotos se llevará una buena impresión.

—Entiendo. Realmente... —Robin estaba intentando disculparse de nuevo, pero tal parecía que el tren no pudo parar correctamente en una estación y había frenado tan repentinamente que su primer instinto fue rodear a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

La morena gritó aferrándose al extraño británico hasta que sintió como pedían disculpas por los altavoces del transporte, pero ella estaba más que sujeta por los brazos del contrario.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz masculina y Regina instantáneamente miró hacía arriba solo para asentir.

—¿Tú? —era descortés no preguntar, ¿no?

Robin asintió sonriendo, aunque pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían bastante juntos, ella se separó ofreciendo una sonrisa nerviosa nuevamente.

El resto del viaje simplemente hablaron un poco más sobre todo y nada. Regina le confesó que había olvidado su Starbucks en la mesa de su cocina, pero que compraría uno en cuanto llegara a su trabajo.

Robin por otro lado dijo que no era tan fanático de aquella bebida, pero que aún así era soportable. Él siempre prefería un buen té sabor granada lo cual hizo reír a la morena.

Y, si a él le pudiesen preguntar, vendería todas sus fotografías para poder pagar el precio que fuese con tal de volver a escuchar aquello.

—El té verde es uno de mis favoritos. —ella dijo.

—¿Té verde? ¡Oh! Creó que hablas de aquellos que vienen en caja y bolsas. No, son asquerosos en definitiva eres un americano terrible. —está vez fue el turno de Robin para reír. Regina podría decir que estaba ofendida, pero no era así. Era cierto aquel mito de que jamás podrías comparar un té británico con un "intento de té" americano.

 _7:00am_

Pronto Regina tuvo una pequeña decepción en su interior, en cinco minutos llegaban a la próxima estación y no deseaba dejar de hablar con él.

Había agradecido que algunas personas tuvieron que descender y cuando fue el incidente antes mencionado, tuvieron que revisar el tren para evitar algún futuro accidente; eso le había dado todo el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar más y más cada vez con él, pero... Quería más, mucho más.

—Tengo que bajar aquí. —le hizo saber.

—¿Enserio? Es una terrible curiosidad que yo también. —Robin estaba emocionado, así que en cuanto el tren se detuvo, él salió primero solo para ayudarla y así evitar que gente externa la golpeara o algo como eso.

Pronto subieron las escaleras y cuando a lo lejos el edificio de la morena se visualizó, todo lo que puedo hacer fue mirarlo.

—Realmente mi jefe me matara si no llego a tiempo.

—Pero no obtuviste tu café.

—Puedo hacerlo en... —Regina estaba excusándose hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que él trataba de decir.

Oh, quería invitarle un café, pero ella llegaría tarde si caminaban una cuadra hasta el Starbucks más cercano, mierda.

—Lo siento, en verdad.

—Me gustó hablar contigo, puedo perdonarte que no quieras llegar tarde a tu trabajo. —Robin sonrió dejando ver sus malditos hoyuelos nuevamente y esta vez, dejar que ella pudiera apreciar sus ojos color azul. Eran como un mar en el que podría pasar naufragando el resto de su vida.

 _Era guapo._

 _Era hermosa_.

Cada uno tenía su propio pensamiento, pero entonces, ella se quitó un guante para poder despedirse de él adecuadamente.

Lo que menos espero era lo que el guapo británico de ojos azules había hecho: tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para dejar un suave beso ahí.

Ella tuvo el placer de sentir sus cálidos labios besando su piel y una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro comenzó a hacer un mecanismo para hacer querer sentirlo contra sus labios.

Tenía que irse, tenía que irse ahora.

—Dime tu nombre y te dejaré ir. —Robin condiciono, ni siquiera había soltado su mano –y, a pesar de que estaba haciendo frio, la calidez de él pudo proteger su piel completamente–, le gustaba aquella sensación.

Ella estaba feliz, la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios no la abandonó nunca.

—Lo haré, pero solo si tú me dices el tuyo.

 _7:15am_

Miró su reloj, estaba haciéndose tarde, tenía quince minutos para llegar puntual. A esta altura ya ni siquiera le importaba tener todo organizado para el dichoso fotógrafo, todo lo que quería era obtener el nombre de ese sexy británico.

—Robin of Locksley. A tu servicio, milady. —nuevamente dijo aquella palabra que la hizo sentir otro rebote en su interior, oh, él la estaba atrapando.

—Regina... Mills. —completó, porque él le había dado su apellido así que no tenía nada de malo. ¿No?

Él finalmente soltó su mano, obligándola a ponerse su guante nuevamente y mirar su reloj una vez más.

—Llego tarde, pero realmente...

—Espero volver a verte. —ambos lo estaban pensando, así que ella fue valiente y se acercó hasta poder inclinarse dejando un casto beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por evitar que me golpeara hoy, Robin of Locksley. —la forma tan americana en la que había dicho su nombre fue... como una pequeña pócima, mierda, ella lo estaba atrapando.

Robin asintió y entonces se quedó ahí de pie, viendo como ella caminaba hasta su edificio.

Nunca hablaron de sus profesiones y, aparentemente Regina jamás notó el estuche de cámara que colgaba sobre su hombro gracias a la correa.

Él había sido contratado para fotografiar unos platillos de la mejor chef de ese edificio. Así que no podía estar más emocionado por volver a verla en menos de, aproximadamente, dos horas.

Pero primero, lo primero. Ella dijo que deseaba un Starbucks y por ella caminaría la cuadrada que deseó haber recorrido en su compañía. Le llevaría un café negro, así podría endulzarlo a su manera e internamente esperaba no equivocarse con aquel detalle, puesto que aún sentía ese beso fantasma en su mejilla y con un poco de suerte podría obtener otro en agradecimiento por dicho café.

Robin of Locksley era un maldito bastardo afortunado.


	5. Chapter 5

**#OQPromptParty2019**

Este One-Shot se me hizo súper cute y me dio mucha risa, disfrútenlo tanto como yo.

 **Regina se sorprende cuando Robin le da como regalo un gato/perro.**

 **...**

Era su aniversario número tres y Robin no tenía idea de que regalarle a su esposa.

Sí, él le había pedido a Regina que finalmente se casara con él después de vivir todos aquellos sucesos aterradores como perderse el uno al otro, sufrir más de dos maldiciones y, por supuesto, evitar el trágico suceso de su muerte.

Zelena llegó momentos antes de que Hades pudiera disparar el rayo, la pelirroja lo persuadió y así fue como logró quitarle el rayo. Aún se puede sentir como si fuera ayer –la ahora reina de United Realms solía despertarse exaltada en busca del ladrón, que, claramente había estado dormido junto a ella todo el tiempo–

Ella lo asesinó, por Regina e incluso por él.

Y Robin, aunque con un poco de resistencia, poco a poco fue entendiendo que, si Zelena no hubiese llegado a tiempo probablemente él o su alma gemela estarían muertos.

Gracias a la valentía de la ex-malvada bruja del Oeste, todos estaban teniendo un final feliz.

Realmente no importó que volvieran a encontrarse en una nueva maldición en Hiperyon Heights, no cuando al final de todo, Robin y Regina seguían juntos.

No cuando el líder de los Merry Men's tuvo la ficha de cuidar a su hija Margot, Roland y por supuesto, ver a Henry crecer.

Todo había sido maravilloso y realmente como siempre soñó, era feliz junto a su amada tanto como ella lo demostraba.

Pero todo el tiempo hizo falta algo, nunca había pensando en la propuesta de matrimonio. Él y Regina se habían sentido tan cómodos el uno con el otro que realmente ambos lo habían olvidado.

Aunque aparentemente en la mente de la morena solían llegar anhelos de ese tipo.

 _—Me gusta tu apellido, deberías darmelo. —ella soltó junto a una pequeña risa mientras estaban en el sofá y Robin mantenía su brazo al rededor de su cintura._

 _Robin se sorprendió por esa petición, nunca había pensando que a su alma gemela le gustaría portar su nombre. Aunque claramente la única forma de hacerlo era..._

 _—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio, cariño? —su tono fue adornado con una risa pequeña, pero a Regina eso no le pareció bastante bien._

 _Ella instantáneamente se puso erguida e inhalo._

 _—Regina..._

 _—No. —dijo, pero se arrepintió. —Yo solo..._

 _—Cariño, mírame. —el ladrón pidió hasta hacer que ella lo mirara, pero tenía sus ojos conteniendo lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. —No tienes porque llorar, te amo y, además realmente me quiero casar contigo. —confesó acariciando sus mejillas hasta que sus pulgares secaron las lágrimas que finalmente cayeron._

 _Se habían dicho aquellas palabras antes, pero sin duda esta vez sonó especial y, le hizo saber a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke que uno de sus sueños finalmente se haría realidad._

 _—Yo también te amo y también me gustaría casarme contigo._

Había sido algo que hablaron ese día, pero no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que Robin pudiera proponer como era debido, había una fogata, comida y el hermoso anillo que había adornado su mano toda la noche –y nada más que eso, pues habían hecho el amor, Robin, la complació más que nunca–, fue especial, definitivamente lo fue.

Pero ahora, un dos años más tarde, Robin realmente estaba teniendo un problema, no tenia idea de que darle como obsequio a su alma gemela y eso lo estaba carcomiendo.

Regina tenía todo, literalmente, tenía zapatos de tacón, de piso, tenis. También tenía más de treinta tipos diferentes de vestidos, pantalones e inclusive conjuntos para hacer ejercicio.

Mierda.

Enserio que esta mujer se lo estaba dejando difícil y es que, el ladrón no quería regalarle algo común como flores, galletas o chocolates, no.

Quería regalarle algo distinto, algo especial.

 **...**

Ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando por las calles de United Realms cuando un ladrido llamo su atención, pero no solo era eso, había maullidos y también se escucho el 'cuack' de un pato.

Robin of Locksley conocía las veterinarias, pero nunca había entrado a un centro de adopción –del cual había escuchado hablar bastante–

Rápidamente una sonrisa adorno su rostro en cuanto vio a un pequeño cachorrito color marrón con orejas caídas y hocico blanco.

¿Sería un buen regalo? Probablemente no, o quizá sí, pero eso solo lo iba a descubrir si pedía orientación para ofrecerle un nuevo hogar a ese amigo.

 **...**

Al ser el esposo de la reina, Robin no tuvo que ser requerido para muchos asuntos, simplemente querían unos documentos –que él prometió llevar la próxima semana–, los cuales eran de suma importancia.

Fuera de eso, pronto salió con el cachorrito y Robin se sentía feliz, incluso se notaba que su nuevo amigo también lo estaba.

 **...**

Regina Mills nunca se había sentido más plena y feliz desde que había comenzado su relación con Robin, pero todo incremento cuando ahora un anillo en su dedo la reclamaba como totalmente de él y, así como la morena era suya, también lo era ese apuesto ladrón líder de un campamento.

Así que por la mañana había decidido no presentarse a trabajar y solo tener una mañana llena de besos placenteros junto a su esposo; pero, extrañamente él dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de seguir festejando una fecha tan importante como lo era su aniversario.

Poco sabía ella que se estaba tratando de su regalo, pero tampoco la reina de United Realms se estaba quedando atrás ya que había comprado un conjunto en color verde solo para su esposo –también incluía una lasaña con extra queso, puesto que Robin le había confesado su amor por ello–

Se refresco su maquillaje, un vestido nuevo que era descotado para mostrar más carne de la permitida también estaba dentro de ese paquete y, dos copas de vino adornaban la mesa junto a unas velas para atenuar la noche.

Regina estaba a punto de tomar asiento mientras esperaba la llegada de su hombre, pero el rudio de unas llaves le hizo saber que había llegado justo a la hora que prometió.

 _7:00pm_

Robin había llegado en tiempo record cuando colocó al cachorro en una caja con un hoyo en el medio para dejar que respirara, también compro una docena de rosas blancas –no lo pudo evitar–, que ahora yacian en sus manos dejándole ver muy poco de todo lo que su esposa había preparado para él.

—Milady.

—¿Que es todo esto? –preguntó tomando las rosas y oliendo el aroma que despedían, eran preciosas.

Aunque, a ella también le impresionó como estaba vestido, se veía sexy. Para Regina siempre se veía bien, pero esta noche sintió como si él estuviese vestido para sus ojos y nada más.

—Tu regalo. Es una fecha especial y estuve pensando todo el día en que podría darte. —sonrió apenado.

La morena estaba más que complacida, incluso se acercó para poder besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un movmiento extraño la sobresalto.

—¿Que es eso? —preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez con una mano en su pecho.

—Ábrelo y lo descubriras, cariño. —Robin se lo entregó, pero nuevamente ella sintió como se sacudía nuevamente de sus manos haciéndola sonreír un poco.

Ella no tenia idea de lo que era o nunca pensó que sería una mascota. Pero lo descubrió en cuanto abrió el contenido de la caja y una pequeña cabeza color marrón se estaba asomando en busca de reconocer su nuevo hogar.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos, al igual su boca; no sabía si estaba sorprendida, entusiasmada o todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el ladrón con una esperanza en su voz. Al parecer éste era el regalo de aniversario por el cual había pasado la mayor parte fuera de casa.

—Robin... Es... Hermoso. —sonrió.

—No te gustó. —él había pensando que sí y ahora claramente estaba arruinado, demonios.

Regina sacó el cachorrito de la caja e instantáneamente dejo que comenzará a recorrer la mansión, sería su nuevo hogar de todos modos.

—Ladrón, me gusto. —sonrió genuina y tomó la mano de su esposo. —Realmente es lindo, pero no tengo idea de como cuidar a un animal así.

Robin suspiro y simplemente se inclinó para besarla. Ni siquiera había podido apreciar lo hermosa que se veía solo para él y nadie más.

—Lo resolveremos. Quería impresionarte.

—Ya me impresionas con el simple hecho de despertarme con dulces besos. —ese lado cursi no salía mucho a flote, pero cuando era así, él lo apreciaba enormemente.

La volvió a besar de nuevo, pero esta vez abrió un ojo para notar como el cachorrito ahora se encontraba dormido, Regina sonrió con ternura y dirigió su atención al guapo hombre frente a ella.

—Sabes bien que es nuestra noche, los niños no están aquí y Rocco se encuentra dormido. —una de sus cejas se levantó de forma seductora cuando se puso de pie e instantáneamente sintió los brazos de Robin al rededor de su cintura.

—¿Ya tiene un nombre?

—Me gusta Rocco, es lindo.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad todo se parece al dueño.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de depositar un beso en su hombro y comenzar a tener la exquisita cena que su esposa había preparado para ambos.

En su mente de Robin todo el tiempo estuvo el hecho de como no había arruinado la noche, pero también el como iba a darle placer más tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

**#OQPromptParty2019**

 _Temporada 7 AU: Roni decide adoptar un zorro callejero sin darse cuenta que es Robin._

 **...**

Cuando Regina despertó su primera emoción fue ira, pero también estaba acompañada con miedo. Drizella había hecho de su vida un pequeño dolor de cabeza gracias a el veneno que yacia en el interior de su pequeño príncipe –ahora ya no tan pequeño– Henry. Ella realmente estaba preocupada, pero estaba aún más preocupada por no poseer magia en Hyperion Heights; sabía lo que todo mundo estaba planeando, pero no tenía el apoyo de nadie.

Ni siquiera el de su alma, Regina no tiene idea de donde demonios puede estar. Él no apareció mientras Roni Miller sucedía en su cabeza y ahora le estaba preocupando.

¿Dónde demonios podría estar si no estaba en Seattle? Ni siquiera era posible creer que se quedara en Storybrooke. Se suponía que todos tenían que venir aquí, pero...

—Mierda. —dijo cuando el hechizo localizado de nuevo falló.

Lucy, quien estaba con ella cuidando que ningún extraño entrara al bar, negó con diversión.

—Abuela...

—No me digas " _abuela_ ". —la morena le recordó y pidió que no lo hiciera de una forma bastante educada.

—Regina. —frunció sus labios. —Como sea, eso no esta funcionando porque el abuelo Robin –era insistente la niña– no es un humano.

—¿Qué? —ahora era el turno de Regina de reírse.

Realmente se estaba riendo, no había razón coherente en el mundo para que su alma gemela tuviera forma de animal durante la maldición... ¿O si?

—No. Es ridículo, Lucy.

—No lo es si te pones a pensar. —su nieta nuevamente recalcó. —Mi padre me contó que ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, son almas gemelas y eso era peligroso. ¿Porqué? Es simple, podrían volver a enamorarse el uno del otro incluso estando bajo una maldición; pero, si el abuelo Robin es un animal claramente sería imposible que tu versión maldita lo dejara entrar al bar.

 **...**

Aquella mañana esas palabras hicieron reflexionar a la morena, ¿podría ser cierto? Probablemente.

Pero, de ser así también Robin pudo venir a buscarla o no a menos que realmente sea un animal sin razonamiento alguno; y eso la estaba preocupando, realmente preocupando porque tener una maldición así era peligroso.

Lucy tenía razón, –una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro, le recordaba a Henry y lo inteligente que era a esa edad– Robin estaba maldito de esa manera. Lo había descubierto mediante un libro, uno que su hermana había tenido guardado –por alguna extraña razón– en las profundidades de la basura que Roni's contenía.

Así que sí, ella estaba despierta, pero necesitaba ayuda y ya no necesitaba la ayuda de Facilier. Quizá él intentaba seducirla de algún modo, pero eso estaba mal en tantas formas que ahora a ella la hacía sentir sucia.

 **...**

Robin jamás murió, simplemente fue borrado de alguna forma por el rayo de Hades, pero eso solo dio pie a que aparecía en una tierra lejana.

Un continente distinto que estaba muy lejos de Storybrooke y de Regina.

 _Inglaterra._

Había sido ahí donde el cuerpo de Robin –por más extraño que pareciera– había aterrizado.

Se mantuvo en coma dos meses, pero en cuando lograron contactar a sus familiares, Regina no dudo ni un solo segundo en tomar un avión hasta Londres y entonces finalmente todo encajo. La magia no funciona en un mundo donde la gente no cree y suele tener tan poca fe.

Era por eso que no encontraba a su alma gemela, era por eso que nunca pudo obtener ayuda de sus miles de hechizos localizadores y se mantenía con un corazón roto.

 **...**

Cuando recuperó al ladrón, por suerte la recordaba y recordaba todo lo que ellos había vivido, excepto por como pareció haber muerto.

Regina le lloró, le ayudó contándole como había sucedido todo y Robin confesó que no había mencionado sobre la magia o sobre su lugar de origen para no afectar a sus seres queridos.

Eso sin dudas toco su corazón, sabía que su ladrón era inmensamente bueno, pero no tenia idea de que tan bueno podría llegar a ser con todos.

Era tan hermoso para ella que justo en ese momento creyó no merecerlo.

 **...**

Y pensar en aquello le hizo a la morena comenzar a recorrer las calles en busca de un indicio, una pista.

Probablemente era un perro, un gato o un canario, pero no le importaría mientras logrará encontrarlo.

—¿Rob... Robin? —quizá estaba soñando o quizá era una señal de que, incluso dentro de un territorio maldito la magia continuaba demostrando una vez más que las almas gemelas eran fuertes en todo momento.

Dudaba de que fuera él, pero, si no era, ¿porqué una luz verde rodeaba a un... Zorro? Era un zorro buscando algo de comer, pero tal parecía que había escuchado antes ya que levanto la cabeza.

Era lindo. Regina pensó que, para ser un zorro se mantenía aseado e instantáneamente toda aquella duda acerca de si era él o no; lo supo en el momento en el que, aparentemente el animal hizo contacto visual con ella y esa capa de brillo verdoso desapareció.

—Robin, ven aquí. —ella se puso en cuclillas cuando supo que había llamado la atención de aquel animal, porque aparentemente estaba dando pasos certeros hacía ella.

—Ven... Soy yo, soy Regina. —era mentira si dijera que no estaba emocionada de finalmente encontrarlo en Hyperion, además de que, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un brillo singular de agua que estaba a punto de caer.

Lágrimas de felicidad sin duda.

Y bueno, él era un zorro inteligente porque, aunque se notaba un poco de miedo, rápidamente se acercó a ella para... Comenzar a olfatearla.

 **...**

Cuando despertó siento un animal jamás pensó que ese sería su tipo de castigo dentro de una maldición.

Era extraño, incluso fue extraño adaptarse a como caminaba un zorro –lo cual le pareció al ladrón bastante hilarante, pues, aún recuerda como su alma gemela le había mencionado que en la animación del mundo real, Robin Hood era un zorro.

No podía hablar, eso estaba claro, –era el mundo real después de todo– así que se concentró en una sola cosa.

 _Buscar a Regina._

Las sorpresas que se llevo no fueron para nada agradables, había un hombre de color que era un dolor en la cola peluda que Robin ahora poseía, deseaba morder a ese asqueroso ser.

Ni siquiera recordaba quien era, pero al parecer fue alguien importante en el pasado de Regina, y Robin deseaba morderle el cuello –teniendo como ventaja los dientes que un zorro poseía–

Desgraciadamente eso nunca sucedió, pero lo que sí comenzó a pasar fue como un brillo en su pejale lo hacía ver más limpio, como si alguien tratara de encontrarlo.

Le solía pasar cada que pasaba cerca de Roni's, él deseaba entrar, pero, ¿que podría hacer? Ella estaba maldita, no lo entendería y podría terminar huyendo de ahí por los golpes que el bate de Roni estaba dispuesto a darle como merecido por invadir propiedad privada.

Unos días más tarde, Robin comenzó a sentirse distinto, como si alguien estuviese tratando de buscarlo, y, aparentemente era así.

Regina lo estaba buscando, lo sabía porque sentía esa conexión que ambos compartían y, en cuanto la vio ahí de pie con una duda inimaginable en sus ojos, sintió aquel brillo verde rodear su pelaje.

La extrañaba, estaba emocionado y deseaba poder besarla, pero no era posible.

—Hey... ¿Robin? Dime que eres tú y que no estoy teniendo alguna clase de sueño estúpido. —pidió ella cuando acaricio la cabeza del animal, sus orejas y parte de su lomo.

Ese color naranja le cenaba bien, aunque el olor era otra cuestión.

El zorro, como si fuera un instinto, asintió y comenzó a recargarse en el pecho de ella.

Olía a manzanas y whisky. Se veía preciosa en su cabello al natural junto con esos pantalones que la hacían sentir tan libre.

—Te extrañe. —ella hablo nuevamente y no pudo evitar besar la cabeza peluda de su alma gemela, no olía tan mal después de todo –aunque realmente se merecía un baño– y al parecer Robin entendió porque lamió su mejilla haciéndola reír. —Tenía tanto miedo de que no estuvieras aquí en el barrio.

Él quería hablar, quería decirle cuando la había extrañado, pero era imposible, así que solo se acurrucó más en su pecho sintiendo la calidez de su corazón.

Finalmente estaban juntos y ninguna maldición sería demasiado fuerte como para evitar que se reencontraran las veces que fuesen necesarias.

 **...**

—¡Robin of Locksley! —un gritó se escucho por todo el baño cuando ese zorro saltó al agua haciendo qué la morena terminara mojando su ropa.

Sí, el baño había sido muy necesario, más cuando no tenia idea de que tiempo se tendría estimado para que la maldición continuará, así que si quería mantener al su alma gemela siendo un zorro hasta que obtuviera magia entonces debería darle un aseo apropiado.

 **...**

Robin pensó que era divertido, nunca había visto a su novia interactuar con animales antes –mucho menos un zorro como lo que él era ahora–, así que estaba siendo realmente divertido.

Pensó que mojarla un poco no sería un problema y tuvo razón.

Incluso siendo un animal siempre tenía razón en algunas cosas; pero pronto se dejo lavar, el jabón sobresaliente de ese pelaje que ahora ya olía a esencias de un bosque. –Regina compro en una tienda de artículos de aseo ese shampoo especial para él, era tan culpable como acusada de decir que extrañaba ese olor y aprovecharía que venía en una presentación para bañar mascotas.

Un pequeño ronroneo salió del hocico de Robin lo cual –según internet y una investigación qué hizo en Internet bastante rigurosa–, indicaba lo agotado que estaba.

Regina echó agua caliente con sus manos en la cabeza de su alma gemela y pronto estaba pasando una toalla para hacer que su pelaje secara. –no sirvió de mucho o mejor dicho, de nada, pues en cuanto termino pareciera que el ladrón había esperado para poder sacudir el agua restante lo cual, una vez más, hizo reír a la morena.

—Vamos, es hora de dormir. —era noche, había pasado la mayor parte del día caminando por todo el barrio en busca de él –por suerte había sido domingo y el bar se mantuvo cerrado dándole así el día libre que había necesitado–, hasta que finalmente lo escontro.

El zorro Robin hizo algo parecido a un asentimiento y entonces dio la espalda para caminar hasta el otro cuarto donde se encontraba la cama king de Regina e inmediatamente dio un salto –o algo parecido a eso, pues con sus garras se impulso para subir completamente a la acolchada cama– y su cuerpo peludo ahora descansaba en una almohada.

La morena por su parte se quitó toda la ropa mojada, la extendió y se quitó su sostén –que estaba igual de húmedo– para extenderlo en una silla.

Luego de eso, se colocó una enorme playera de las que su versión maldita solía usar como pijama y finalmente salió del baño para tener ante sus ojos una vista demasiado tierna.

Robin estaba dormido echo un bola, no tenía idea de que los zorros pudieran dormir de esa forma, pero se veía bastante cómodo y el baño pareció hacerle bastante bien.

Siendo sigilosa se acercó hasta su parte de la cama –el zorro Robin también recordó que ella es chica de izquierda–, levanto las sábanas y se metió en ellas evitando así despertarlo.

—Descansa, ladrón. —susurró aquellas palabras para caer esta vez en un profundo sueño sin saber que el animal a media noche se había despertado solo para acurrucarse más junto a ella.


End file.
